


I'm Going To Kill Him

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, But it is somewhat funny, Don't Mess With Jon, F/M, It is not very good, Jon Is This Close to Killing Gendry, Other, Poor Gendry, Protective Siblings, She Wolf Arya, This is for you Gayeld, Wrote this during my lunch break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Gendry and Arya receive a surprise visit, only to turn sour.





	I'm Going To Kill Him

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for you Gayeld. Also, it was written during my lunch break, so it is rushed, not edited, and a complete and utter mess. It is funny though and may need to be refined. I hope this appeases your thirst and I hope to make a better one soon. Enjoy!

A harsh knock shirred the lord from slumber. It was unusual for the servants to rouse the lord and lady from such intimacies, causing the lord to question if they had slept passed the morning bell.

Groaning, he shuffled out of the plush feather bed, glancing down at his still sleeping wife as he did so. He laid a gentle kiss upon her head before stomping his way toward the door. With a heavy sigh, he threw open the large oak door only to be greeted by the former smuggler he called a friend.

“Davos, what is going on?” he asked with concern.

Davos gave a half smile, “Sorry to disturb ye, lad, but a raven arrived early in the morn. It is for the bother of ye.” He handed Gendry the scroll and gave a small bow, turning on his heel to head in the opposite direction.

Gendry closed the door behind him, forgetting that his wife was still dreaming, letting it slam with a loud click. He cursed under his breath and turned towards the bed to see if the sound had awoken her sleeping form.

Arya stirred, her eyes fluttering open only to be greeted with his bright blue irises. She curled up from where she was laying, letting the thin cloths fall from her naked form. She raised her arms above her head, stretching the sore muscles from sleep. Instinctively, she brought her hands to cradle the small swell of her stomach, flinching as she felt the babe kick what she believed to be a rib.

Gendry’s heart clenched at the gesture. Since they were informed of her pregnancy, he noticed a change in Arya. She was more cautious with her movements; more defensive of her space. She hardly let Gendry touch her the first few weeks after they found out. He understood her stance, for she was a she wolf protecting her pup.

By the time her third moon of pregnancy came, she eased up her defensive nature and Gendry was able to marvel at her form in more ways than one.

“Who was that?” She asked in between yawns.

“It was Davos. Said a letter came…for the both of us.”

Arya’s brows furrowed in confusion, “From who?”

Gendry shrugged, “Don’t know,” He examined the scroll and noticed a sigil of a crow sealing the parchment. “A crow? Whose sigil is that?”

“Not one I’m familiar with.” Arya grabbed the scroll from his hands and broke the seal, letting the wax remnants fall to the floor. Carefully, she unrolled the parchment revealing an all too familiar handwriting.

“It’s from Jon!” She nearly squealed. Arya hadn’t heard from Jon since he went beyond the wall after the sack of King’s Landing, and after nearly five years of silence she had given up hope of ever hearing from her brother again.

Gendry, however, seemed a little weary of the sudden scroll from his good brother, “How did he even know you were here?”

Arya scoffed at his inquisition, “Sansa, no doubt. The last I spoke with her, she was still trying to reach our dear brother.”

“Well do you think he knows about you and me and the babe?” A hint of curiosity dripped from his voice.

Arya shook her head, “I don’t think so. It doesn’t mention in his letter.” She glanced down at the parchment in her hand trying to make sense of her brother’s words.

“Well what does he say?” Gendry asked. He knew his letter and his reading had improved over time, but he still had difficulty reading unfamiliar handwriting. Jon’s was one he had never encountered before.

“My dearest Arya, I am riding from the wall to see you. I hear that you have taken residence in Storm’s End. If you have meet with Lord Gendry, please tell him I am eager to see a friendly face. With all my love, your brother, Jon.” Arya swallowed, “See, I don’t think he knows that we are married.”

“I don’t know, Arya. I have an uneasy feeling.” He confessed.

Arya let out a laugh, “And why is that?”

Gendry gave a heavy sigh before running his hand through his shaggy hair, “I feel like he’s coming down the from beyond the wall just to kill me.”

“Oh, darling, get over yourself.” She placed a quick kiss on his lips and slipped from the bed, gathering her clothes along the way. “I doubt Sansa told him about us, although she isn’t one for keeping secrets.”

She pulled on her small clothes, followed by her breeches and jerkin. She couldn’t lace up her breeches all the way, considering her belly had expanded in the last three moons. Luckily, she was still able to pull on her boots herself, giving her some sense of independence before she would need help with everything else.

“Don’t fret about it. I’m sure he just wants to see his favorite sister and his good mate. When he gets here, we will explain everything. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have young girls to train, but first, food.” She gave him one last kiss before scurrying out of their bedchambers to the kitchens below.

Gendry groaned in frustration. He knew something was off about his surprise visit from Jon Snow and he could only hope that it did not end up with him on a funeral pyre.

Two moons passed and there was still no sight of Jon Snow.

Arya had become anxious, hoping that her brother would make his presence soon. Gendry had become agitated with the constant waiting. He wanted to know why his good brother was coming all the way down from the wall just to see him.

“Do you think he will show up soon?” Arya had asked one night. A storm was raging on and she could hardly sleep with the babe kicking her every few minutes.

“I hope so. You’ve been anxious about his visit and haven’t gotten any sleep because of it.” He stated as he began to drift off to sleep.

“It’s not my fault that your babe wants to keep me up all night.” She jabbed.

Gendry chuckled and draped an arm around her torso, pulling her close to him. He breathed in her scent and smiled as he began to drift off to sleep.

Three days later, the bell rang indicating a visitor was approaching the castle gate.

Gendry hurriedly made his way towards the entrance, only to see that Arya had beat him to the gates. She had come from the training yard, her dress covered in mud. Her breeches no longer fit and the seamstress could only let out the seams so much.

She waddled over to where he was standing, grasping his hand in anticipation. Slowly the gates opened and Jon emerged atop a white horse, with Ghost and Tormund following close behind. Gendry noticed how much Jon had changed in the past five years. His hair was longer and he was now sporting a rather impressive beard. He had stoic look upon his face as he entered within the castle.

Arya rushed towards her brother, jumping into his arms as soon as his feet hit the ground.

Gendry watched the interaction between siblings and he couldn’t help but smile at how happy his wife was. Jon embraced Arya fiercely, tears slowly streaming down his face.

“Look at you! You are to have a babe! I thought I would never see the day!” He laughed.

“To be honest, I thought I would never have this life, but…someone changed my mind.” She glanced over to Gendry, a smug smile plastered on her face.

Jon’s gaze shifted to Gendry and he could see the very distinguishable frown upon his face. He watched as Jon glided his way and he held his head high, waiting to welcome his good brother.

Gendry outstretched his hand for Jon to grasp, “Jon, It’s good to see-” but his sentence was cut short when a hard fist connected with his jaw. Gendry stumbled back trying to find something to break his fall, but the intensity of the blow had his ears ringing and his vision seeing stars. He fell back landing right into the fresh mud from the early morning rain.

He laid there for a few moments, oblivious to his surroundings. His hand went to his jaw, rubbing away the throbbing that had now ensued.

“Okay, I deserved that.” He grunted as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. Arya had made her to his side, seething at her brother.

Gendry could still see the rage in Jon’s eyes and his sudden withdrawl of Long Claw had Gendry nervous.

“Jon! What in the seven hells is wrong with you!” Arya shouted.

“I’m going to kill him!” He yelled.

Davos and Tormund tried to keep him at bay, but his rage was too much for even the both of them. He pushed through, nearly knocking Davos to the ground. Arya swiftly leapt from beside Gendry and placed her small frame between the two men.

“No you are not!” Arya clutched her stomach, huffing with anger.

“Arya. Move.” Jon gritted his teeth. “I’m going to kill the bastard! I don’t know what he did, but this-this isn’t you!”

Arya scoffed, “You don’t know what me is, anymore. Five years is plenty of time for people to change. And he didn’t do anything! If you are so concerned about who took advantage of who, then blame me! I was the one who cornered him!”

Jon paused, letting he words that Arya had spoken sink into him. “What do you mean?” He calmed.

Arya took a heave sigh, “It was during the Long Night._ I_ asked him. He didn’t force me; in fact he was gentle with the whole situation.” She smiled, remembering that night. Her gaze fell on Gendry’s and she noticed the slight blush creeping onto his face.

“I don’t believe you.” Their serene moment was interrupted by a still heated Jon. “He tricked you! He had to! This just isn’t you!”

“You are being impossible! Here I was, excited about your return, only to want to you gone for fear that you will kill my husband! Is it so hard for you to believe that I actually fell in love? That I decided to be with a man, which not only respects me, but also loves me for me?” She pleaded with her brother.

Jon seemed to relax under Davos and Tormund’s grasp, his eyes shifting between his sister and the poor lord her punched just minutes ago.

“You are sure he didn’t take advantage of you? Didn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to do?” He asked cautiously.

“Honestly, Jon…do you think he would still be alive if he did?” She huffed.

Jon’s gaze fell to Gendry’s, his eyes still read fire, but he seemed to quench his anger for his sister, “No, he wouldn’t.” 

With that, the two other men released Jon, trusting he wouldn’t harm Gendry.

They watched as he stood over him, reaching out his hand for him to take. Gendry hesitantly took Jon’s hand and was lifted from the muddy ground below.

“If you do anything to hurt my sister, I will gut you like a wild boar. It will make the white walkers look like a fucking party compared to what I am capable of doing to you.” Jon harshly whispered into Gendry’s ear when he was standing.

Gendry gulped, the color from his face draining. He gave a swift nod before making his way over to Arya.

“Well, sorry about that. I guess five years beyond the wall can mess with one’s head. Let’s go celebrate the new addition to the Stark family!” Jon boasted as he marched towards the great hall.

Arya looked at her brother in confusion, completely perplexed by the outburst that had just occurred, “What…just happened?” 

Gendry shrugged, “I’m not sure, but let’s not keep him waiting.” 

Arya nodded and the two walked hand in hand behind Jon, keeping a moderate distance in case anymore unwanted threats reemerged.


End file.
